Coleção de Drabbles: 'Cena de Cinema'
by Megame Satsuky
Summary: Quem nunca viu um filme e ja imaginou uma cena com os personagens de naruto? Participe dessa ideia com seu filme preferido e casal kawai ou não XD...
1. Introdução

Coleção de Drabbles 'Cena de Cinema'

**Coleção de Drabbles 'Cena de Cinema'**

Essa idéia me surgiu do nada e foi perfeita! (é, infelizmente as melhores idéias nunca vem quando agente precisa. XD

Em fim, é uma coleção de Drabbles (como o próprio título já diz) das melhores cenas que já se consagraram no cinema.

Quem nunca viu um filme e em algum momento não se lembrou de algum personagem ou casal de Naruto?

(Eu faço isso o tempo todo XP)

A minha proposta é essa...pegar cenas de filmes conhecidos

(e desconhecidos também) e reescreve-las com os personagens de Naruto.

Quem quiser contribuir com uma cena e um casal sinta-se a vontade (é só mandar o nome do filme; a cena e o casal).

Acaso eu nunca tiver ouvido falar do filme, eu me comprometo a alugar e assistir, **nesses casos não dou previsão de data** mas saiba que seu filme entrará para a coleção, e será devidamente identificado.

Bem...espero que interesse a alguém, se não, ficarei apenas com os filmes que já selecionei...

Arigatou pela atenção...

Enjoy it!!

By Sat-chan!


	2. O Guarda Costas

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens nem os filmes sitados me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto e os filmes a suas respectivas produtoras e roteiristas.

Sem fins lucrativos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Coleção de Drabbles 'Cena de Cinema'**

* * *

**Filme:** 'O Guarda Costas'

**Casal:** Sasuke & Sakura

**Gênero:** Romance

* * *

Já era ruim o suficiente ter de zelar pela segurança da _queridíssima _cantora Haruno Sakura, sem ter que bancar a baba dela.

Tinham acabado de voltar do jantar (que ela insistira fervorosamente para que ele a acompanhasse) e agora se encontravam na casa do mesmo.

Era um apartamento bem organizado para um homem. Esse era o pensamento da bela moça de curtos cabelos rosados observar o local.

Nas paredes ao invés de quadros (como seria o comum), eram expostas diversas armas e espadas; todas bem polidas e cuidadas. Com um olhar mais apurado identificaria verdadeiras relíquias ao alcance das mão.

Em quanto Sasuke se concentrava em carregar as armas e guardar munição extra para seu revolver, Sakura era atraída para perto de uma belíssima Kanata Samurai de bainha negra e punho decorado com filetes de ouro.

Lentamente a mulher desembainha a lamina e olha seu reflexo nela. Os olhos verdes brilhando em divertimento com o pensamento que acabara de se formar em sua mente.

Antes de poder reagir o moreno de penetrantes olhos negros é surpreendido pela ponta da arma tocando levemente seu peito próximo ao coração.

Surpreso com o movimento Sasuke olha diretamente nos olhos de sua protegida como que buscando uma resposta para aquela situação. O olhar pícaro dela lhe revelando as verdadeiras intenções por detrás da 'ameaça'.

Lentamente, para não assusta-la, o homem leva as mãos até o lenço perolado que se acomodava levemente sobre os ombros e pescoço da mulher e o desliza suavemente em sua direção.

Com a atenção da mulher toda em si. O guardião lança ao ar o lenço.

Tão leve como subiu o lenço de seda toca a lamina da espada rompendo-se ao meio sem o menor ruído.

Surpresa pelo ocorrido Sakura se rende a leve pressão em seu pulso levando a arma de encontro ao chão, e a aproximando mais do Uchiha.

Ainda retendo a mão armada de Sakura, Sasuke a puxa para si selando seus lábios com os cálidos e macios da mulher em um beijo terno e profundo que selaria para sempre o destino de seus corações.

**Owari**

* * *

Aii esse filme é lindo e essa com certeza é a melhor cena! Para quem nunca viu está ai a dica, é um pouco antigo mas...(eu que gostaria de um grada costas daqueles para mim) XD

Bem...esse foi o primeiro; em breve mais viram.

Kisus!!

Sat-chan


	3. Doce Lar

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens nem os filmes sitados me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto e os filmes a suas respectivas produtoras e roteiristas.

Sem fins lucrativos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Coleção de Drabbles 'Cena de Cinema'**

* * *

**Filme:** 'Doce Lar'

**Casal:** Shikamaru & Temari

**Gênero: **Romance e Humor

**Indicação: **Sinjin Hatake

* * *

Era um dia de movimentação na casa dos Sabaku's. Afinal, não é sempre que a única mulher da família se casava.

- Cuidado com essas flores Hiroku, tem que estar tudo perfeito. – resmungava Ino ajeitando as flores do altar.

- Qual o problema dessa vez? – pergunta uma estressada Temari.

- POR KAMI!!..O que você esta fazendo aqui? – pergunta Ino exasperada. – Volte já para dentro. Onde já se viu a noiva zanzando por ai? – completa enquanto empurra a loira para dentro.

- Me deixa Ino! Se eu voltar la vou acabar matando uma daquelas malucas da beleza. – defende-se Temari em tom resignado.

- Ora; deixa de ser besta! Elas estão aqui para deixa-la mais linda do que nunca. É para isso que foram pagas e isso que faram. – diz como uma mãe ensinando a filha.

- Feh! Isso tudo é muito problemático.- resmunga entrando de vez na casa.

"_E ainda tem coragem de dizer que não sente mais nada por ele" – _pensa Ino balançando a cabeça negativamente voltando a arrumar as flores.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Anda logo Shikamaru, daqui a pouco nem para a festa a gente chega. – resmunga um emburrado Naruto sentado no sofá da casa do amigo.

- Aff. Isso é muito problemático. – declara um moreno de cabelos arrepiados tentando dar o nó na gravata.

"_Mesmo longe ela ainda continua me dando trabalho" – _completa em pensamento.

Shikamaru e Temari se conheceram durante o ginásio e de cara não se deram bem. A energia contagiante dela era um verdadeiro incomodo para a preguiça dele. Mesmo assim, a atração e o carinho 'duvidoso' (era mais fácil vê-los discutindo e ele apanhando do que se beijando), venceram as personalidades individuais e em menos de um ano já estavam namorando.

- Temari tem razão. Você é mesmo muito lerdo Shikamaru. – reclama o loiro já cansado de esperar.

- Se continuar reclamando vai perder a carona. – finaliza irritado o moreno; lembranças desagradáveis vindo-lhe a mente.

_Flash Back (on)_

_Estavam discutindo mais uma vez. Para um casal cheio de autos e baixos como eram, isso não era novidade nenhuma._

_- Você é muito lerdo! – berrava chateada a loira._

_- E você uma problemática – diz casualmente já acostumado com os 'elogios' da namorada._

_- Problemática? Por querer demonstrações de cuidado? Por esperar que meu namorado sinta um pouco de ciúmes? – perguntava em tom de raiva contida._

_- Ciúmes? Pelo amor de Deus Temari. Você esperava que eu sentisse ciúmes do Chouji? Fala serio. – dizia ele com calma,um sorriso leve nos lábios._

_O silencio prevaleceu por um instante._

_- Seriedade? Você quer seriedade? Pois bem. Está tudo acabado entre nós. – declara em tom ameno se virando logo em seguida_

_Flash Back (off)_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se olhando no espelho Temari não sentia-se nada bem. A imagem que a olhava de vota não se parecia nem um pouco com a noiva feliz que todos esperavam.

O vestido branco um pouco abaixo do joelho decorado com uma faixa dourada abaixo do busto e decote tomara que caia, combinava perfeitamente com os cabelos presos em um meio rabo decorado com flores naturais, que de acordo com Ino "Ficam perfeitas nessa época do ano".

Porem, mesmo com toda a produção a imagem que a observava de volta a reprovava pela decisão tomada.

"_Isso tudo está sendo '__problemático'__ demais" – _o pensamento nele lhe trazendo ao lábios o primeiro sorriso genuíno em dias.

O barulho na porta a fez voltar a realidade.

- Você tem mesmo certeza de que é realmente isso que você quer? – perguntava Kankuro que a ia levar ao altar.

- Ora! É claro que sim, Hideki é um bom homem. Honesto, integro, normal...

- Normal? A Temari vamos combinar; ele come a sua comida e ai diz gostar! Se tem uma coisa que esse cara não é, é normal! – diz Kankuro recebendo um olhar de poucos amigos.

A entrada de mais uma pessoa no quarto esfriando o clima entre eles.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Está todo mundo esperando! – diz uma Ino apressada.

"_Será que ele veio?" _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto não parara de falar um minuto se quer; o que já estava deixando Shikamaru irritado.

"_Não basta-se me arrastar até aqui ainda fica me alugando...MUITO problemático" – _pensava irritado até que foi interrompido novamente pelo amigo.

- Olha! Quem diria! A Temari de vestido! – comentava um loiro abismado.

- Claro seu baka! Ela é a noiva, o que esperava que ela vestisse? Calças? – reclamava Ino indignada pela falta de tato do amigo.

"_Vindo daquela problemática eu não me surpreenderia" – _pensava o moreno instantes antes de se dar conta do que realmente estava para acontecer ali.

O coração de Temari falhara uma batida. Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo. Na verdade, nem acreditava que ele realmente fosse comparecer.

"_Você não o convidou para testa-lo? Agora agüenta!" – _pensava consigo mesma antes de vê-lo virar as costas e sair.

Era estranho de mais; 'problemático' de mais vê-la daquela forma. Linda, delicada, mulher. Os sentimentos confusos de mais para permanecer ali. Estava quase chegando da entrada da casa quando foi interrompido por um chamado.

- quero me casar com você - ela declara. Simples. Direta.

- Por quê? - ele pergunta. Chocado. Confuso

- Para poder te beijar sempre que tiver vontade – declara sorridente.

Era informação demais para o gênio processa-las imediatamente.

"_Ela não deveria estar no altar?" _

**Owari**

* * *

Ohayo!

Bem bem, isso foi com certeza uma das coisas mais 'estranhas' que eu já escrevi. Meu primeiro Shika & Temari!! Que emoção.

Aiai...fiquei muito feliz com as reviews..

**Sinjin Hatake:** Ola! Bem, foi assim que eu imaginei a cena lendo o pequeno dialogo final que você sugeriu (é realmente muito fofo!!); e como eu nunca vi o filme, foi mesmo pela minha cabeça (por isso possa ter ficado meio 'grande' dentro da proposta de uma única cena mas eu precisava de um enredo para poder encaixar as falas). Em fim espero que tenha ficado bom e do jeito que você esperava (o casal foi em homenagem a você que acha que eles devem terminar juntos).

Bjus!

**Aline Agatha****:** Bem lembrado! Eu já tinha me esquecido desse filme..o que é uma ofensa por que ele é lindo e combina muito com a Hinata. Bom, a proposta é fazer apenas uma cena. E eu estive pensando, já que você quer o Neji fazendo as coisas para deixa-la feliz eu pensei naquela cena do teatro. O que você acha? Você quer romance? Ou apenas uma demonstração de carinho dele por ela em tenta-la faze-la feliz? Se você puder escolher...foi mais ou menos nisso que eu pensei...no mais..idéia aceita!!

Bjus!

**Fabito****:** Ohayo! É esse filme também é bem legal (eu vou assistir de novo para dar uma lembrada XD) mas enquanto eu não alugo...você não tem preferência por nenhum casal ou cena especifica? É que assim fica mais fácil de construir...

Muito obrigada pela idéia e espero que continue a acompanhar

Bjus!

Muito obrigado a todos que estão lendo e comentando...

Ate o prox. Filme! XP

Kisus!

Sat-chan**  
**


	4. 10 Things I hate about you

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens nem os filmes sitados me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto e os filmes a suas respectivas produtoras e roteiristas.

Sem fins lucrativos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Coleção de Drabbles 'Cena de Cinema'**

* * *

**Filme:** '10 things I hate about you'

**Casal:** Sai & Ino

**Gênero:** Romance

* * *

A professora já estava na sala quando Ino bateu a porta pedindo permissão para entrar.

- Acha que pode se dar ao luxo de chegar atrasada no castigo? – perguntava um enfurecida Kurenai ao abrir a porta.

- Sumimasen, Kurenai-san eu...- tentava argumentar Ino quando foi interrompida.

- Ok! Mas sente-se logo e nada de conversa. – disse Kurenai fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Lá estava ele, no fundo da sala. Só de olhar apara aquele cabelo preto já se sentia mal. A face sem expressão que nunca abandonava aquele rostinho perfeito.

"_Como pude ser tão burra?" –_ pensava desanimada encaminhando-se para um lugar no extremo oposto ao do garoto.

- Muito bem. Vocês acham que podem infringir as regras dessa instituição pelo simples prazer de promover a desordem e o caos? Pois saibam que não podem. Esse é um colégio de respeito e vocês vão ter de perceber isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. – dizia a professora responsável pela detenção com autoridade.

Ino não prestava muito atenção no que era dito. Estava ali por algo que nem foi sua culpa.

"_Aquele idiota! O que estava pensando para fazer aquele circo todo?" _

A loira foi tirada de seus pensamentos com a voz de Kurenai próxima a si dando instruções sobre o que deveria ser feito.

- Para alguns será uma tarefa fácil; já para outro...- dizia com satisfação. – Em fim. Vocês tem 50 minutos para desenvolver um poema.

A exclamação de desgosto foi geral.

- E não quero saber de reclamações! Se querem diversão, aprendam a não badernar na escola. – finalizou a sensei com cara de poucos amigos.

O tempo passou rápido. Era possível ver que a maioria estava tendo dificuldades para fazer o que havia sido pedido. Os constantes resmungos e barulho de borracha apagando deixava isso mais do que claro.

Para Ino, entretanto, não era uma tarefa difícil. De fato poderia fazer um poema na metade do tempo se estivesse com vontade. O problema estava que não tinha cabeça para isso. Porem, vendo o olhar mortal de Kurenai em si resolveu começar a trabalhar.

Meia hora depois, uma sorridente morena de olhos vermelhos declara em auto e bom som:

- Tempo esgotado.

- O que? Mas nem deu 50 minutos ainda! – reclamava um loiro de olhos azuis sentado na primeira carteira.

- Acontece. Naruto. Que a professora aqui sou eu, e quem decide quando o tempo acaba? Eu! – finalizou solenemente com um sorriso ainda maior.

Alheia ao dialogo que transcorria mais a frente, Ino ainda escrevia debruçada sobre a carteira.

- Creio que não tenha entendido muito bem srt. Yamanaka. O tempo já s esgotou – disse uma severa Kurenai. – Acho que a senhorita poderia ser a primeira a compartilhar conosco sua construção. – ordenou com falsa cordialidade.

Andando lentamente a frente Ino se expôs ao olhar de todos e começou a recitar:

' I hate the way you talk to me

and the way you cut your hair

I hate the way you drive my car

I hate it when you stare

I hate your big dumb combat boots

and the way you read my mind

I hate you so much it makes me sick

it even makes me rhyme

I hate it

I hate the way you're always right

I hate it when you lie

I hate it when you make me laugh

even worse when you make me cry

I hate it when you're not around

and the fact you didn't call,

but mostly I hate the way

I don't hate you, not even close,

not even a little bit, not even at all.'

Os olhos da loira se encheram de lagrimas na metade do poema. Como ela odiava o fato de não conseguir odiá-lo.

A classe ficou em silencio, e permaneceu no mesmo; mesmo quando Ino deixou-a chorando. Todos chocados de mais, comovidos de mais. A loira não olhara para o objeto de sua dor nenhuma vez depois de tê-lo avistado na entrada.

Uma pena. Pois se estivesse se virado um pouco mais para a direita antes de sair; mesmo com os olhos nublados pelas lagrimas veria no rosto de Sai um expressão diferente do usual.

**Owari**

* * *

Aiai.. love is the air...

Bem está aqui mais uma cena de cinema...Esse é um dos meus filmes preferidos...e essa cena a melhor de todas com certeza. Se bem que ele cantando ' I love you baby' é de mais!!

Mais uma vez MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews! E fico MUITO feliz em saber que estão gostando...

**Lady Purin-Aoi: **Ola! Que bom que esteja gostando..) fico muito feliz! Quanto ao seu pedido..bem eu nunca vi esse filme mas so de ler o que você sitou é demais!! To com varias idéias para essa cena...MUITO OBRIGADA pela dica.. espero que continue lendo por que logo logo seu pedido estar aqui!

Bjus!

**Guino Mio:** Oie! Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue lendo...tenho varias filmes na minha lista e ainda tem as indicações...espero que goste desse também...

Bjus!

**yuukii-chan :** O filme é o titulo que esta em cima... e pode ter certeza que vou fazer O diário da princesa...Você já leu os livros? São perfeitos!! E claro que posso vazer Sasuke e Sakura, não tem problema repetir por que tem que ser os casais que nos lembram a cena...aguarde por que a sua ideai foi mais que aceita!! (já to pensando em varias coisas...XD)

bjus!

**Nara Nick:** fico feliz que esteja gostando...está aqui mais um cap...e o próximo não demora muito não...continue lendo!!

Bjus!!

muito obrigado a todos que estão lendo e participando...

Kisus!

Sat-chan!!


	5. StarDust: O misterio da estrela

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens nem os filmes sitados me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto e os filmes a suas respectivas produtoras e roteiristas.

Sem fins lucrativos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Coleção de Drabbles 'Cena de Cinema'**

* * *

**Filme:** 'StarDust: O mistério da estrela'

**Casal:** Naruto e Hinata

**Gênero: **Romance e Fantasi

**Indicação: **Lady Purin-Aoi

* * *

A bruxa tinha finalmente os encurralado. Não havia mais para onde fugir e se esconder.

Era o fim. Mas seus corações cismavam em não acreditar.

O lugar que se encontravam não era normal. Nada a volta deles o era. Uma meiga e delicada princesa em um lindo vestido lilás não combinava com um castelo sombrio de paredes sujas e iluminação a luz de velas. Seu consorte tão pouco se enquadrava na pintura horrenda daquele corredor de masmorra onde o cheiro de medo e desesperança impregnavam o local.

- Não há mais saída. É o fim da linha pra vocês – diz a bruxa em meio a uma risada maléfica.

- NUNCA! – gritava o garoto jovem de lindos olhos azuis brilhantes e cabelos loiros sujos pela fuga, se podo entre a bruxa e a 'estrela'

Estavam comprimidos contra o muro e não tinha mais para onde correr, Naruto sentiu a princesa ofegar atrás de si.

- Hinata-chan, você está bem? – perguntou olhando-a com o canto dos olhos aflito.

- Hai..- respondeu baixinho a doce estrela de curtos cabelos negros e cintilante olhos perolados que davam a ela o semblante do mais puro céu estrelado. Lindo, Límpido, Especial.

- Não seja idiota rapaz. Entregue-me o coração da estrela e terá a chance de sair vivo. – dizia a bruxa se aproximando mais.

- Nunca! Ouviu bem NUNCA! Vou deixar você encostar um dedo seu nela. – disse desesperado sentindo algo puxar de leve a sua manga.

- Naruto-kun...o que as estrelas fazem? – perguntou uma tímida Hinata abraçando Naruto pela cintura.

– Elas brilham...- disseram em uni-soro.

Com essas palavras como em um passe de mágica o ambiente outrora sombrio e sem vida foi brindado com uma poderosa luz azulada, que irradiava dos corpos unidos, levando ao pó a bruxa que os perseguia e afastando a escuridão que ansiava em domina-los.

- UAL! Isso...Hinata-chan..foi DE MAIS! – exclamava em admiração o loiro com os olhos azuis transbordando de felicidade – Por que você não fez isso antes? – perguntou para a garota abrigada em seus braços.

- Por que uma estrela com o coração partido não pode brilhar. – respondeu com um belo sorriso na face levemente avermelhada.

**Owari**

* * *

Aiai...quando eu vi esse pedido não tive como não fazer. Leve, romântico, criativo...espero que gostem tanto quanto eu.

Bom deixando algumas coisas bem claras:

Os drabbles com indicação estão indicados com o nome de quem sugeriu a cena.

Os que já mandam a cena eu escrevo como me veio a mente assim que li. O que óbvio que não seguira a perfeição da cena do filme, uma vez que não o vi. (Isso ta valendo por enquanto para 'StarDust' e 'Doce Lar')

Mesmo os filmes que já vi, não ficaram iguais pois os personagem não são os mesmo e eu pretendo manter a personalidade dos personagens de Naruto o mais verossímil possível.

No mais eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão enviando sugestões , e que tenham paciência que eu as escreverei de acordo com o meu humor. (pessoas tristes não escrevem coisas felizes e o contrario é verdadeiro).

**Reviews:**

**Lady Purin-Aoi:** Ola! Bem está aqui como eu imaginei essa cena, ela é mesmo a cara de Naru/ Hina, eu ainda não vi o filme mas...espero que tenha ficado de um jeito que você goste...Muito obrigada pela dica.

Bjus!

**yuukii-chan:** Que bom que gostou do outro. Espero que goste desse também, e pode deixar que já estou planejando o seu Sas/ Saku bem fofo e especial.

Bjus!

**Hyuuga Ale:** Ola! Claro! Aqui com um pouco de passiencia da pra fazer tudo! Hahhah. De fato, você não é a primeira a pedir esse filme, mas o casal é diferente, em fim; como o primeiro vai ser a cena do teatro e com um 'que' de romance, você se importaria de eu fazer Neji/ Tenten a cena final do filme quando ela já morreu com uns flash Back? Não sei o pedido é seu...Espero uma resposta para poder começar a pensar...

Bjus!

**Aline Agatha:** Muito bem...detalhes resolvidos mãos a obra! Eu já comecei a construir a cena e espero que você goste. Ela deve sair por esses dias...

Bjsu!

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Saga:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios e fico feliz em saber que você achou a idéia original. Eu resolvi fazer assim por isso mesmo..XD hahhaha. Quanto a cenas românticas...pode mandar filmes de ação que não tem problema nenhum! Aqui é cena de cinema, e em cinema não existe so romande...então...espero que você se anime e mande uma bem legal!!

Bjus!

**Sinjin Hatake: **Oie! Minha primeira 'cobaia' hahhaha...que bom que gostou! Eu vou assistir sim o filme e quem sabe não faça uma mais parecida com o original? Bem, espero que continue lendo e participando...foi um prazer escrever a cena pra você!

Bjus!

**Guino Mio:** Muito obriga pelos elogios...e que bom que gostou...está aqui mais um de indicação...espero que goste..

Bjus!

**Plii-Chan: **Ola! Que bom que gostou do casal. Eu tive um pouco de receio quanto a aceitação mas...eu achei bem eles dois mesmo...Bem, a menina que me indicou para escrever 'doce lar' disse que no filme a cena não é bem do jeito que eu fiz, então se você for assistir pode não ser como você ta esperando mas...que bom que gostou.

Foi uma indicação indireta para um cena? Eu achei bem interessante...se você quiser escolher o casal...eu vou assistir e ai posso ate fazer...pensa..

Bjus!

Muito obrigado a todos que estão lendo, gostando e participando!!

Kisus

Sat-chan!


	6. Um amor para recordar

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens nem os filmes sitados me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto e os filmes a suas respectivas produtoras e roteiristas.

Sem fins lucrativos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Coleção de Drabbles 'Cena de Cinema'**

* * *

**Filme:** ' Um amor para recordar '

**Casal:** Neji e Hinata

**Gênero: **Romance

**Indicação: **Aline Agatha

* * *

Andava pelo corredor a passos rápidos e ritmados, ignorando tudo a sua volta. Procurava a sala de teatro reclamando mentalmente pela consciência pesada.

"_Por que não consigo dizer não a essa garota sem me sentir assim?" – _pensava enquanto se aproximava de uma sala onde vozes ensaiavam uma canção.

Se aproximando mais da porta semi-aberta paralisou diante da cena que se desenrolava diante seus olhos.

Lá estava ela.

Pálida.

Frágil.

Bela.

A doce menina de brilhantes e expressivos olhos perolados se encontrava sentada no que mais tarde viria a ser um bela mesa de restaurante, com o rosto baixo parcialmente coberto pelos cabelos negros.

A seu olhos, um perfeito anjo caído.

Não permaneceu no anonimato por muito tempo. Tinha ido ate lá por um propósito que se tudo corresse como o planejado, acabaria em três dias.

Sua figura altiva e imponente chamava atenção por todo lugar que passava. Afinal um Hyuuga nunca passa desapercebido. Com sua postura perfeita Neji abre completamente a porta da sala calando todos com o gesto.

- Neji-san...vo..cê...veio..- diz Hinata em tom suave, levantando-se lentamente indo em sua direção.

Com o movimento da menina, Neji recua meio passo. _"Kuso! Por que não consigo me controlar?"_ a aproximação da garota provocando mais do que gostaria de sentir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A platéia estava estagiada. A linda melodia involvia a todos com a intensidade e o amor que Hinata cantava. Definitivamente não existia na escola pessoa melhor indicada ao papel do que ela; apesar de sua triste sina, a menina cantava com uma energia terna que encantava a todos.

Nos bastidores do palco o gênio de longos cabelos negros se preparava para entra. _"É so entrar la e conversar normalmente como se fossem namorados" – _recordava das palavras da diretora. _"Como se isso fosse simples" – _pensava desconcertado, a melodia romântica aflorando em si algo que até aquele momento vinha tentando reprimir.

Hyuuga Neji havia conhecido a enferma Hinata em seu programa de reabilitação; e aos poucos a necessidade de proteger e agradar a menina frágil e doente, se tornaram tão fortes que já se sentia ligado a ela muito mais do que realmente gostaria.

"_Não posso sentir isso por __**ela**__" _– repetia-se mentalmente a cada novo pensamento.

- Você entra ao final da musica. – alerta-lhe a diretora despertando-lhe dos devaneios.

Não se lembrava de tê-la visto tão bela desde que se conheceram; a garota não era muito ligada em moda e ele não era muito ligado em mulheres como ela _"Estranha de mais"; _eram as palavras que freqüentemente usava para descreve-la aos amigos. Porem, ali, naquele palcp diante de todos não podia deixar de notar o quão bela ela ficara naquele vestido azul de alças finas e barrado babado.

A conversa entre os personagens fluía sem muitos problemas. Ate certo ponto o pensamento de se manter racional junto ao personagem que interpretava deixava Neji confortável. Porem, aqueles olhar intenso da garota a cada jura de amor dita e o meigo sorriso em seus lábios a cada palavra dita por ele, etavam o deixando 'louco'.

"_Depois de conversarem um pouco você a leva para ver as estrelas e ai o coral entra" – _repassava mentalmente as ultimas instruções ditas pela figurinista para a continuação da cena.

Com cuidado, Neji se levanta da mesa e puxa Hinata pelas mãos a outra ponta do palco, mais próxima ao publico, para "verem as estrelas", enquanto a equipe de contra-regras trocavam o cenário para a aparição do coro.

- Está uma noite muito bonita não acha? – perguntava ela docemente olhando fundo com seus olhos perolados.

- Não tão bela como você – respondeu ele deixando-a corada.

Da onde viera o elogio ninguém soube. "_Isso definitivamente não está no roteiro" – _pensou ao notar o leve rubor da garota sem seu braços.

Ela era tão frágil, tão pequena, tão _**sua**__._ Sem poder mais se conter, Neji sabia que se arrependeria depois caso não a beija-se naquele momento.

"_Um Hyuuga nunca se arrepende"._

O beijo pegou a todos de surpresa. Quem poderia imaginar o gênio popular beijando com tanto carinho a 'pobre' menina doente de roupas estranhas?

O teatro ficou em silencio, e por um instante Hinata se sentiu no céu.

Lagrimas de felicidade escorriam pelos olhos da garota quando se separaram. Os rostos próximos por mais alguns instantes para sentir melhor o perfume.

Os olhares de espanto e a exclamação do pai da menina diante do fato, estavam muito longe deles naquele momento.

Eram apenas eles; e as estrelas de papel laminado coladas na cartolina azul.

**Owari**

* * *

Aiai...eu amo escrever cenas românticas...S2

Bem esta aqui mais uma cena de cinema...espero que gostem...

Reviews

**Plii-Chan:** Oi..que bom que entende. XD E eu também acho mais legal assim, é muito interressante escrever um cena que você viu, deixando o seu toque especial nela... que bom que gosta. Quanto a sua indicação..é Tenten e Sasuke se encaixam perfeitos no papel pelo o que você descreveu...e pode deixar que eu vou fazer sim...do jeito que eu imaginei...Você quer uma intereção maior entre eles ou so mesmo no campo das idéias e pensamentos? Espero uma resposta para poder começar a escrever...

Bjus!

**Guino Mio:** Ah! Que bom que resolveu participar...na verdade você não é a primeira pessoa que me pedio essa cena e casal, por isso pode deixar que já estou trabalhando nela...ja já ta aqui..Que bom que ta gostando..

Bjus!

**Lady Purin-Aoi:** Que bom que gostou!!...sem ver o filme fica mesmo dificil de saber mas eu fiz com muito carinho...

Bjus!

**Tsunay Nami:** É uma idéia bem diferente... que bom que aprovou...espero que continue gostando...

Bjus!

**Sinjin Hatake**: ) muito obrigada pelos elogios...hahhahaah, espero que goste da Hina aqui também.. . Quanto ao senhor dos anéis...bem achei a idéia MUITOOO 10! Ate por que o Gaara é meu personagem preferido...XP. Mas ela vai demorar um pouquinho mais para sair (mas pode ter CERTEZA que sai) por que eu vou ver o filme de novo para poder escrever direito...muito obrigada pela dica!

Bjus!

**Carol:** Você por aqui...que surpresa...bem a cena já foi anotada e pode deixar que ela vai sair...o engraçado é que a mesma cena já foi pedida por outras pessoas com Sasu e Saku...mas...cada casal é um casal e eu vou escrever todos! (com calma é claro!)..aguarde que ela sai

Bjus!

**Loony Midnight:** Que bom que gostou...fico muito feliz ). É um casal bem atípico mas eu gostei.. vou alugar o filme e fazer...espere que logo logo sai...ate la espero que continue gostando...

Bjus!

**Muito obrigado a todos que estão lendo, comentando e gostando...**

Kisus!

Sat-chan


End file.
